


Tag, You're It!

by 3racha (cosmic97), cosmic97



Series: Peek-a-Boo Universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bang chan is a dad essentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/cosmic97
Summary: sometimes the best families are seven supernatural beings and their angel friend jisung.or small drabbles set in the peek-a-boo universe in honor of 900 kudos!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Peek-a-Boo Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924270
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	1. how lucky am i, to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the sequel everyone!
> 
> i missed writing for stray kids so thank you for the opportunity to write for them again. these kids means so much to me :(
> 
> also hello! if you're new, these are one-shot / drabbles set in the peek-a-boo universe that are not necessarily connected. i would highly recommend you read peek-a-boo first (if you haven't already) or you might be confused.
> 
> once again, thank you again for 900+ kudos, i can't thank you enough. i hope y'all will enjoy these oneshots / drabbles even though they'll be all over the place (in terms of the timeline.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin bakes, jisung reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while so here's a reminder of spooky central's usernames + what supernatural creatures they are:
> 
> dadpire - chan (vampire)  
> Gaydalf: minho (dark mage)  
> sabrina: changbin (witch)  
> devil baby - hyunjin (demon)  
> puppy - seungmin (hellhound)  
> sunshine - felix (light fae / fairy)  
> furry - innie (werewolf)  
> angel - jisung (nephilim)

**spooky central (8):**

**11:01am**

**devil baby:** babe we're out of milk

**devil baby:** wait a minute

**angel:** wrong group chat jinnie 

**Gaydalf:** 🤢🤢

**devil baby:** fuck off

**devil baby:** you sent nudes in here before 

**Gaydalf:** it was an accident!

**Gaydalf:** or was it 😏

**puppy:** i hate everyone in this family goodbye

**furry:** stop giving hyung an aneurysm 

**Gaydalf:** but it's fun!

**furry:** i'll tell dad 😠

**Gaydalf:** go ahead, i'm not scared of chan hyung

**furry: @dadpire**

**Gaydalf:** WAIT NO I WAS JOKING

**dadpire:** minho :)

**Gaydalf:** gotta blast!

**Gaydalf:** if i die tell binnie i broke his crystals last week

**sabrina:** I KNEW IT WAS YOU

jisung giggles, watching the group chat become chaos as everyone tries to get their hands on minho. _that hyung and his need for discord._

he puts his phone in his front pocket, remembering all the lectures chan gave him about texting while flying. 

he slows down, making his wings retreat as his feet touch the balcony floor. the door is open and jisung has to stop himself from scolding hyunjin. they've had too many arguments over _that._

_"it's not safe! anyone can come and kill you!" jisung thundered. he knew what it was like to be defenseless and he never wanted hyunjin to be in that position._

_hyunjin doesn't react to his anger, he simply leans forward to cup jisung's face, a sad smile on his face._

_"you are so used to being on defense, of looking left and right and running at the mere hint of danger. beloved, we are safe,_ **_you_ ** _are safe. it's been three years -- it's okay to put those defenses down and let yourself live without always looking over your shoulder."_

_jisung deflates._

_he had grown up with terror and trauma, had seen death before he even left adolescence._

_but hyunjin… he had not. he grew up well and safe. he never worried that the next day would be his last._

_hyunjin is naive and trusting, something jisung has always associated with weakness. but now he knows better, trusting people and allowing yourself to be vulnerable is a strength few have._

_and it is not fair for jisung to put his trauma on hyunjin._

_he lets his head rest against hyunjin's shoulder, "it's hard for me to understand that but thank you for being patient with me and reminding me of that. my paranoia and fear will never leave, it is a part of me -- so please, just close the door when you can and always have a blade on you."_

_hyunjin hums, placing a soft kiss on his forehead._

_"will do."_

he hides a smile as he closes the door. never in a million years did he think he would end up here. he's happy, _safe,_ and engaged to a demon that he would lay down his life for.

funny how moving to a different country will do that.

even if the experience came with more unwanted trauma, he wouldn't change it for the world -- 

"baby! you're home! i love you but i also almost set the kitchen on fire." hyunjin says sheepishly as he peeks into the living room from the kitchen.

\-- even when hyunjin almost burns down their apartment for the third time this week.

"what did i say about being in the kitchen without supervision?"

hyunjin pouts and jisung's heart melts. he looks adorable -- his pink hair is tied up in a bun and he has icing and flour on his cheeks.

_good enough to eat,_ his evil lizard brain says and he promptly ignores it.

jisung snaps his fingers, willing away the mess hyunjin has undoubtedly made and crosses his arms with a sigh.

"beloved, don't be mad. i made cookies." 

jisung grumbles, "not mad."

he gets a kiss on the cheek for his effort. when did han jisung get so soft? he's the son of an archangel!

he feels soft hands intertwine with his, "c'mon, let me show you what i made!"

_he's so whipped._

he allows hyunjin to pull him into the kitchen, heart so utterly fond when he sees what hyunjin has made.

they're cookies, simple sugar cookies but they have been cut and molded to reflect each of their coven members.

"this one is a _fancy_ witch for minho hyung." hyunjin snickers, eyes lighting up with happiness as he talks about their family.

huh, family.

jisung has only ever felt loneliness -- having a target on your head will do that to you. for so long he wished for somewhere to belong to, somewhere he could stay without ever moving.

he thinks he has that now. he has a coven who would do anything to protect him, an apartment he calls home but more importantly, he has hyunjin.

hyunjin, his beautiful, clumsy, demon.

hyunjin who trips over his own shoes but has enough power to level a small city. a boy with all the potential to do harm, who grew up knowing nothing but love and peace.

and yet he wonders… 

jisung didn't think he was unlovable, but for so many years he thought he wasn't _worth_ it. who would love him when he had a target over his head and enough trauma to make even a therapist give up?

who would look at jisung with his pink skirts and history of bloodshed and think, _yeah i want that one._

_apparently the nicest demon to ever exist would,_ he thinks fondly.

he feels a nudge which breaks him away from his thoughts. he turns to look up at hyunjin who has a pout on his lips.

"you weren't paying attention to me. you missed my whole speech on cookie chan's vampire fangs." he says, holding up a cookie with fangs drawn in red icing.

_god, he's so cute, i can't believe i get to marry him._

he stands on his tippy toes and places a kiss on hyunjin's lips, "sorry baby, i was just lost in my thoughts of how pretty you are."

"you're a loser." hyunjin snorts but jisung can see the pretty blush on his cheeks.

"i'm your loser though. for the rest of your life, very scary."

they both glance at their rings, the physical reminder that _holy shit, this it, they're going to get married one day!_

"i think i can handle it."

hyunjin's voice is soft, but content. he wraps his arms around him and jisung leans into the hold.

"good, cause there's no one better than me."

he can _feel_ hyunjin roll his eyes, "you ruined the moment."

"you still love me." he sing songs.

hyunjin presses a kiss to the top of his head and tangles their fingers together. their rings bump into one another and jisung swells with satisfaction.

this is real, this is tangible, this is _theirs_.

"forever and always jisungie, forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene.  
> god i love these dorks. they're so soft and in love ughhh. i really missed writing them and getting to write them happy and safe? hits so differently. i love angst but i also love hyunsung being safe & secure.  
> alright some notes cos y'all know i babble:  
> \- this takes place three years after the main story (chps 1-45) and one year after the final chapter of peek-a-boo. in the year between the final chapter and now, hyunsung got engaged so maybe look out for that chapter.  
> \- i think it was important to emphasize that jisung isn't "fixed." he has hyunjin and they're engaged but he still has so many years of trauma that are not gonna go away. he's doing better but he still has areas that are affected by what he's gone through. at first hyunsung argued a bit over safety but they talked with the others and they got to see each other's perspective and worked it all out. sometimes jisung needs to be reminded that he's safe.  
> \- requests are still open! if there's anything you'd like to see (except the wedding scene, that's for 1000 kudos) then please comment down below! it can be backstory, small moments during the main story or anything from the "future" such as this chapter. it can focus on any character but i am more used to writing ji and have his backstory more fleshed out.  
> \- totally unrelated but i was thinking of making minchan a thing? the enemies to lovers is very tempting! thoughts?
> 
> okay, i think that's everything. once again, thank you for 900+ kudos, i hope you stick around for this story and stay safe everyone!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	2. chan, forever twenty-two & father of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's soft chan hours lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back everyone. i hope you enjoy this chapter & thank you for all the kudos 💖

chan hears the door open and glances up at the clock -- 3:30 p.m.

_ah, the kids are home._

"i'm telling dad!"

"i'll kick your ass!"

"language!"

great, the kids have been home for less than a minute and chan can already feel a headache coming. 

"be a father they said, it'll be fun they said," chan mumbled to himself, "jinyoung hyung is _not_ getting a christmas present this year."

"channie hyung, felix just bit me!!" 

"did not!"

"did too!"

he pinches his nose bridge. _breath in and out chan, in and out._

he's been raising kids for almost sixteen years, he has the experience yet it does not get any easier. especially not when he's raising four supernatural children.

chan sighs, putting the apron away. he better face the music before felix tries to blind hyunjin with light again.

"hwang hyunjin. lee felix." he says sternly as he walks into the living room.

the two pause. felix has hyunjin in a chokehold as seungmin looks on. he knows seungmin won't interfere unless he really believes hyunjin is in danger.

which means he _never_ interferes. hyunjin and felix may argue on the daily but the two love each other and would never seriously harm one another. 

he spots jeongin playing the handheld console that he got him for christmas. chan is too old to know the name of it but it's amusing to see him in his own little world. he truly does not care that hyunjin and felix are trying to maim each other.

chan puts his hands on his hips like the exasperated parent he is, "does someone want to explain to me why the two of you are fighting in my living room?"

"it's _our_ living room," hyunjin says while rolling his eyes and chan feels a vein pop, "and felix doesn't want me to tell you that he has a boyfriend!"

"changbin is not my boyfriend you soggy shoelace." felix protests.

hyunjin smirks, clearly taunting him, "i never said a name."

"why you!"

"felix don't!"

there's a bright blush on felix's cheeks as he starts choking hyunjin.

it takes ten minutes and seungmin's help to stop the two from killing each other.

"what have i said about murder?"

"that it's not the answer." seungmin answers like the good boy who listens to his dad.

chan nods, "exactly, thank you minnie."

seungmin beams and chan can feel his resolve weaken. he's so eager to please and not for the first time, chan wants to march into hell and scold the devil because children need love and attention not violence and hellfire! 

but he digresses.

he sighs, sitting down on the couch and motioning for the others to follow him.

chan doesn't know how to be the perfect parent. he's asked jaebeom and jinyoung for advice multiple times over the year but there is only so much people can teach you. the rest you have to learn and experience yourself. 

maybe he doesn't parent the "correct way" but he couldn't care less. not as long as the boys know they are loved, know how to show compassion, and know how to express their emotions in a healthy way.

the kids should feel safe coming to him for help, they should never be afraid of his reaction.

violence and anger is hardwired into their supernatural dna. there will always be a side of them that craves discord. he teaches them to never give in, to be better, to do better.

"let's talk about this. i'm not sure who changbin is but he must be really nice if you consider him a friend. if he's more than a friend then that's perfectly fine. you don't have to tell me if he is. regardless if he is or isn't felix's boyfriend, it's not nice to tease him about it hyunjin. and felix you know better than to take out your anger with violence."

"sorry channie hyung."

"sorry dad."

he stares at them. they're so young and he knows this merely a part of adolescence. he remembers when he use to argue with his siblings. it makes his chest ache knowing that his siblings are no longer alive but he has hyunjin, felix, seungmin and jeongin.

he's not alone.

"it's not okay but you guys are growing up, and it's not easy being a teenager. i want you to remember this experience and grow from it. now i think you two owe each other an apology."

"i'm sorry jinnie."

hyunjin wraps his arms around felix, placing a kiss on his cheek, "s'okay. i shouldn't have teased you and told channie hyung. i'm sorry."

chan smiles. he gets up, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"i think we all deserve a treat after such high tensions. i made cookies."

the kids perk up, already on their feet to get their hands on the sweets.

"last one to the kitchen has to wash the dishes!" hyunjin says and it becomes chaos as the boys run and push each other. 

"no running in the house!"

he knows it's a frugal attempt -- boys will be boys. he chuckles, making his way to the kitchen as well.

_i think the kids will be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
> god i'm so mf soft. i love chan reminiscing and doting on his kids. i also love writing angsty teenage 00 line ajsjks  
> here are some notes:
> 
> \- the prompt for this chapter was actually "how did minchan meet & what's their history like?" as you can see from reading the chapter, i did not end up writing minchan 💀💀 i was supposed to write about chan knowing bin because of felix who then introduces minho to everyone but i got caught up in my dad! chan feels. it wouldn't let me go and before i knew it i was nonstop writing about chan and his kiddos. do not worry, this only the beginning. now that i've introduced bin (sort of) i can delve deeper! i'm honestly so glad i created this series because i get to explore so much more of the backstory and everyone's relationships to one another  
> \- chan came to seoul in 1997 where he met bambam and yugyeom (a vampire and a witch respectively) who really helped him access mental health resources and helped him adjust to dealing with the inevitable loss of his family. he was essentially adopted in the got7 coven for about two and half years before he branched out on his own. jb and jinyoung are like his own parental figures so he spent a lot of time with them while figuring out how to raise all these kids. it's a running joke that whenever the kids inconvenience chan that it's all jinyoung's fault (since he was the one who 100% supported him raising hyunjin and told him it's fun to have kids) so he's not getting a christmas gift that year. chan never goes through with his threats cos he loves jinyoung.  
> \- for the timeline: hyunjin is days away from turning sixteen and all of 00 line is in their 2nd year of high school. bin is in his 3rd year and minho is in his last year.  
> \- felix says soggy shoelace because chan didn't like them swearing in the house when they were younger. when minho joins the coven (who curses freely) he gives up and realizes his kids are growing up and he can't control everything. they need to grow and it's just words.  
> \- please note that at this time they are not a coven. the rules for a coven is that they require at least one magic user which none of them are. when bin and minho join they officially register as a coven.  
> \- felix and hyunjin argue cos of the clash of personality but they truly do love each other. felix becomes closer to hyunjin when he starts dating jisung because jisung is felix's bestie.  
> \- also the boys use dad and chan hyung interchangeably and he is completely comfortable with either! he let them know that they can call him whichever they prefer. he didn't want to stress them out or pressure them to see him as their dad especially since felix and jeongin both had loving fathers that were murdered either in front of them or in their vicinity.  
> \- boys will be boys!! i wanted to reclaim this because im tired of it being used to excuse boy's act of violence. boys will be boys means they'll run in the house to avoid washing dishes !! please let me know if it's okay? i'll gladly take it out if it makes anyone uncomfortable.  
> \- prompts are still open! if there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to comment down below.
> 
> thank you for reading and sorry for babbling so much. stay safe!


	3. kiss, kiss, show me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft hours with jisung & hyung line.  
> (part 2 coming soon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the really long wait in-between chapters, it's been a long ride my dudes. more will be explained at the end. enjoy ~
> 
> p.s peek-a-boo reach 1000+ kudos?? thank you?? so much omg?? be prepared for the wedding fic coming 2021

"hyung!"

chan turns, startled as arms wrap around him. he smiles as he looks down and sees who it is.

"hello jisungie." he says fondly. it's only been a year since jisung has joined their coven but he feels like he's been part of their life for so much longer.

jisung beams -- smiling wide and carefree, a deep contrast from when he first arrived in seoul.

_"hyung this is jisung!" felix announced with pride, grinning at his fellow sunshine twin._

_ji_ _sung wasn't short, in fact he was taller than felix but his demeanor clearly indicated that he wanted to make himself look as small as possible. he gave chan a smile -- a l_ _ittle shy and a little cautious._

_chan was caught off guard by the look in jisung's eyes. he had been around for over a hundred years yet he had never seen anyone with eyes as guarded and as sad as his._

_what had this adorable little sunshine been through? it wasn't his place to ask but he vowed to protect him and prevent those eyes from getting sadder._

chan is pulled away from his thoughts and memories by an impatient jisung.

  
  


"hyungie lets go cuddle!"

  
  


and how can chan refuse that? he would never pass up the opportunity to cuddle with his favorite -- don't tell hyunjin -- kid. 

he briefly wonders about how far they've gotten. from a shy jisung who ran at the mere sight of them to a jisung who demanded affection without fear or hesitation.

he wraps his arms around jisung and leans forward to place a kiss on the top of his fluffy head. 

"lead the way sungie."

jisung beams, reaching to intertwine their fingers together. he softly talks about his day as he leads them to chan's room.

chan wonders how lucky he must've been in his past life to be blessed with the opportunity to have jisung in his life.

_a hundred years may pass but love can always be found._

* * *

minho is glad he's a magic user.

there's a lot of trauma with his, uh, specific variation of magic but nonetheless he's grateful for the magic that runs through his veins.

all in all, it's an advantage over others that he gladly accepts. for example --

"you're not going to scare me jisungie."

he can't see jisung's face but he chuckles as he hears his disappointed whine. he turns around, fondness seeping into his cold heart as he sees his best friend.

jisung looks soft -- his cheeks are flushed and his hair is all over the place. he most likely woke up from a nap. 

minho finds it funny that jisung is an all powerful half-angel half-human hybrid yet he looks as harmless as a baby squirrel.

but he knows firsthand that looks can be deceiving.

"you're no fun hyung." he says with a pout and god he's adorable. minho is too enamored by this brat.

"blame the magic jiji, not the user." 

jisung crosses his arms, "that makes no sense hyung, your magic is a part of you."

"tomato, potato or whatever that saying is." minho knows the others hate when he messes up common sayings and he finds it incredibly entertaining.

it's not his fault he grew up in a sheltered household that taught him regular, non supernatural creatures were odd and inferior!

but he digresses.

jisung just rolls his eyes and walks over to him, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"stop working and pay attention to me." he grumbles.

minho chuckles -- somehow he ended up with four cats instead of three. _all his kittens are so needy._

"i have to finish this spell for a client. spend some time with the kitties and then we can cuddle." 

jisung complains but he knows he'll do what he's told. he knows how serious minho takes his craft, especially when it comes to helping his clients.

"good kitty." minho places a kiss on jisung's temple and goes back to his spellbook.

"i'm not a cat." jisung mumbles under his breath as walks toward the bed. he can hear the cats move around to get closer to him as he lays down.

why the cats love jisung but are actual demons to him, their familiar, he will never understand.

he sneaks a glance at his bed and he feels his hardened exterior melt. jisung is on his phone, lazily petting the cats thats have curled around him. 

there's a lot minho doesn't know or understand but this, he understands perfectly.

_to be loved is an honor but to love someone is a privilege._

* * *

"binnieeeeee."

changbin sighs as he faceplants onto the desk. 2racha are in the studio working on the beats chan left them in order to get started on their next mixtape. 

jisung being the genius he is, finished in twenty minutes. he's spent the next thirty minutes bothering changbin who is only halfway through his verse.

"binnie bin bin ~" jisung sings off-key and he has to remind himself that chan _and_ hyunjin would have his head if anything happened to their resident angel.

he twirls around to look at said angel who looks bored out of his mind. he's trying to balance a toothpick on his eyelashes in a clear attempt of making himself "busy." 

"what do you want jisung?"

jisung brightens up, forgetting all about the toothpick. instead he looks at changbin with pleading eyes, "can we take a break? i'm hungry."

changbin sighs again, putting his stuff away. as much as he teases the others for being too soft with jisung, he knows he's exactly the same. there's something about his round cheeks and bright eyes that make changbin want to protect him for the world. 

it's not something new for him, he's considered seungmin and jeongin his little brothers for years, but this feeling runs deeper, maybe because jisung takes such good care of himself and everyone else and never asks for anything. he's used to taking the burden of others and acts so much older than he actually is that changbin often forgets he's older than him.

still, the image of a crying jisung begging for forgiveness, even after being tortured, haunts him. 

he vowed to never see jisung like that again and magic users tak their vows extremely seriously.

"c'mon." he wraps an arm around jisung, "let's go get some food, hyung's treat."

jisung's eyes widen and his look of gratitude is so utterly genuine that it breaks changbin's heart. jisung has gotten better at letting others take care of him but sometimes the glimpses of his past shine through. he so used to being hurt and abandoned that even small acts of kindness affect him greatly. 

"hyung you're the best!" jisung cheers and leans forward to place a kiss on changbin's cheek.

he startles in surprise, his cheeks warming up at the blatant display of affection. he looks at jisung who simply holds his hand and pulls him along, chattering about what he and felix are up to.

maybe sometimes changbin forgets to be affectionate with jisung but he doesn't have to worry.

  
_acts are reminders, but there is no doubt that he knows he is loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
> sorry if this chapter is a little rusty, it's been a while since i've written anything 😓 i've been busy with school and work since it's the holiday season. anyway, here's some notes about the chapter:  
> \- the division of the passages was meant to show time passing and how jisung has gotten so much more comfortable with the coven 🥺  
> \- all the italicized sentences before it switches to another member are meant to be reflections of both the member themselves and their relationship with jisung. chan went a really long time believing he was unlovable due to the fact that he's a vampire but as time passed, he would find love once again. his love for jisung is so pure and genuine that he can't imagine why he would ever think he was incapable of giving and receiving love. minho grew up in a pretty toxic, abusive household. for a long time he didn't understand regular human things, including love. he genuinely believed he didn't know what love felt like but he knows now that he loves his coven and he especially loves jisung. changbin's line is a reflection of their "real" counterparts. i know changbin has said irl before that he often forgets to hug and be affectionate with jisung cos he acts so much like a hyung. i wanted to incorporate that into this chapter by changbin realizing that even tho he doesn't do all that, jisung knows he loves him.  
> \- i was super excited writing different member perspectives and i hope i got some aspects of them correct.  
> \- there will be a part two! the next chapter is felix, seungmin and jeongin and how they give and recieve kisses from jisung. i want to include hyunjin but i'm unsure so let me know if y'all would want him in the chapter or not!
> 
> okay, that's all the notes i think for now. please note ill go back and edit this chapter so like pls be nice about how rough it is 💀  
> stay safe and have a nice day / night 💖


End file.
